Sealed Cards
by Sarahh Jane
Summary: [ ONESHOT ] . [ COMPLETE ] What happens if Sakura didn't release the Hope Card in the second movie? She wouldn't have saved Syaoran. This is an alternate ending to 'Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card.' Warning: Spoilers.


* * *

**Sealed Cards** - Oneshot.

**BEWARE OF SPOILERS FROM THE SECOND MOVIE. **

* * *

"Those aren't friends !" cried Sakura. 

She was pleading with the final Clow Card, the Void. "Why are you saying that!" the Void cried. Sakura tried to calm down. "Please, let me seal you. Even though you may not believe me, if you come with me, you will have many friends." she paused, "You can't just force people to be your friends. I guarantee that the other cards will accept you," she said.

The Void floated in her nothingness, appearing to be thinking.

Finally she spoke, "Fine, I will join you and everyone else," she said. Sakura smilied. "Thank you," she said kindly. "Get ready," The Void card nodded. "OK !" she said.

Sakura held up her wand and glanced back, once more at Syaoran. He stared into nothingness. She turned back around and spoke her sealing incantation.

_Void card, return to thy true form_

_Return to the seal where you will reside_

_I, Sakura command thee under contract !_

**_VOID CARD !_**

The Void card closed her eyes as her nothingness bubble disappeared. Sakura thought sadly as the Void returned to her card form.

_Once this card is finally sealed... I'll lose my memory... The memory of my most loved one._

_I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell him... I'll have to tell you now... before it's too late..._

_I love you..._

SYAORAN !

A solitary tear fell from her eye and down her porcelain face. Within a few moments, the card was sealed and an exhausted Sakura fell to her knees.

But this story wasn't about to end.

There was a blinding light that erupted from the newly sealed card and it made it's move towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran !" she cried, horrified. She couldn't believe what had happened. She struggled to get up. She just HAD to get over to him. Suddenly her injuries didn't matter anymore... only him.

Only Syaoran.

_Her Syaoran._

The Void card now had Syaoran in one of her nothingness bubbles. Sakura ran over, past the bridge of Sakura cards and to the edge of a hole that was left from Sakura's battle with the Void card. The hole was too big, and Sakura couldn't jump over it. If only she could, because she would save Syaoran and incase herself in the darkness instead. He had more reason to live. Not her. She had already experienced the joys of life. Syaoran had been forced to pursue a life-long journey to find and capture all 52 Clow Cards. Also, he had to train all through his childhood. He had no fun as a child. Just many painful memories that could only be erased if he had happiness.

Syaoran, as Sakura could see was just staring into the darkness. He showed no sign of emotion on his face.

If only I could help him, she thought sadly. But there is nothing that I can do.

Defeated, Sakura slumped to the ground. There was no way that she could save Syaoran now. She tried to cry, but there were no more tears left to shed. She had used a lot of magic already, and she was emotionally and physically drained. A few moments later, she fainted from exhaustion.

The pressure was too much to bear. Having her friends and family.. gone... brought her to the brink of her sanity.

Syaoran could only watch as Sakura fainted infront of him. He wanted to call out to her, but he was frozen. Instead, he murmured.

"Sakura, even if you can't hear me," he said between tears. "I love you, and if my feelings are taken before I can finish, I want to say... I will fall in love with you again. You have helped me in so many ways and I can't thank you enough for that. Especially helping me learn how to lo-" he was cut off as his feelings for Sakura disappeared. The orb was now pitch black. He couldn't see out and no one could see in.

Unfortunately Sakura didn't hear his final words and she happened to wake up hours later.

There was no one, only her and Syaoran. But he was gone. In a matter of speaking.

Her friends... family... teachers... were still gone and she couldn't see why she had to live through so much pain. She just happened to remember her final moments that she had shared with Syaoran before the whole Void incident...

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**FLASHBACK ...**  
-----------------------------------------------------------

A blushing Sakura was sitting in a Ferris wheel across from Syaoran. She clutched her hands together, nervously... hoping that Syaoran didn't notice her uneasiness.

She wanted to tell Syaoran that she loved him, but she feared that he wouldn't feel the same way... and he would reject her.

_A few minutes later._

She finally gathered the courage to tell him. She leaned foreword and said, "Syaoran."  
He looked up. "What is it?" he asked blushing. She gulped, "Syaoran... I... I..." He knew what she was about to say.

If only she could've just come out and said it.

Before it was too late.

"I... Syaoran... my feelings for you are -"

Just then a card flew away and they began their journey...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**END OF FLASHBACK ...  
**-----------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, Sakura couldn't see why she had to be the last one... left behind in a world full of pain and tragedy.

Carefully, she stood up.. and leaned against the cold, stone wall for support. She took a final glance outside.

The sun was rising, it was a beautiful orangy-red. "The battle lasted all night," she said sadly. She stood right in the "doorway" of the clock tower that now loomed over the like-dead amusement park. There was an eerie silence.

Sakura took one last look at Syaoran. "I'm sorry to leave you here. I can't save you. I wish I could... with all of my heart. I love you Syaoran. I always will. Forgive me..." she said.

With one last breath she jumped into the dark oblivion.

She didn't scream.

Ironically, the sun now turned red, just like her body below.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sealed Cards** was written by me, **Sarah Jane** ( x-SarahxJane-x )  
Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me.

* * *


End file.
